dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Bum
Perfil * Nombre: '김범 / ''Kim Bum (Kim Bom) thumb|Kim Bum|411x411px * '''Nombre Real: 김상범 / Kim Sang Bum * Apodos: Kim Beom, Kimu Bomu en japonés (キム•ボム) * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Profesión: Actor, cantante y modelo. * Estatura: 181 cm. *'Tipo sanguíneo:' O * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente * Agencia:'' King Kong Entertainment '''Biografia ' Kim Bum actor, cantante y modelo, nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989.Mientras crecía, Kim Bum destacó en los deportes (jugaba fútbol en la escuela media), manteniendo al mismo tiempo altas calificaciones. La primera vez que se interesó por el mundo del espectáculo,mientras que estaba en la escuela secundaria, fue después de asistir a los "Korean Film Award". Kim Bum vió de cerca, como los artistas recibían premios y al mismo tiempo la adulación de sus compañeros y el público. Esto cautivó a Kim Bum y lo atrajo hacia el mundo de la actuación. Kim participó en Survival Star Audition, y fue puesto en el 8° lugar, pero debido a que solo tenía 17 años, él no pudo proseguir con la audición debido a que el programa fue armado para actores de 20 años. Survival Star Audition le abrió muchas oportunidades a Kim, recibió múltiples roles y su popularidad se disparó. En 2008, Kim ganó el Netizen Popularity Award en el Festival de Drama Coreano. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro. Su papel más famoso fue interpretar al joven Lee Dong Chul en "East of Eden" y a So Yi-jung (Sojiroh Nishikado), uno de los miembros del F4, en Boys Before Flowers, la versión coreana del manga japonés "Hana Yori Dango". Dramas * Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) * V-Love (Tencent(China), 2014) * The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) * That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (JTBC, 2011) * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) * The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo * Dream (SBS, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''"I`m going to meet"'' '''- tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) *"Confession"' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String"'' '- tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) Películas *Lovers & Movies (2015) *The Rebirth of Love / 重生恋人 (2015) *Psycho-metry (The Gifted Hands) (2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Love is (2010) *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High (2009) *71-Into the Fire (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Programas de Televisión * Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) cameo ep. 3 * Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) Anuncios *'2013: Eichitoo (temp.otoño-invierno) *'2012:' Eichitoo (con Ariel Lin) *'2012:' Olé Strawberry Coco *'2011:' Ringpang Doughnut *'2010:' Edwin *'2009:' Bon.I.F *'2009:' AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' Maximus Coffee (con Seo Woo) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009:' Hanbul Cosmetics *'2009:' T.I. For Men *'2009:' LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009: '''Spris (con Go Ah Ra) *'2008: KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) *'''2007: Ottogi Ramyeon *'2007: '''Jindo P.S.1 *'2007: Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) *'2006: '''KTF Videos Musicales *Wonder Girls - '"This Fool" *Clazziquai - "Wizard Of Oz" ' (Junto a Kibum de Super Junior y Lee Yeon Hee) Reconocimientos *'2010 ''' '''Barbie & Ken Awards: Ken Koreano del Año *'2009 ' SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la mejor Nueva Estrella (Dream) *'2009 ' Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Premio a la Mejor Estrella Masculina *'2009 ' Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim So Eun (Boys Before Flowers) *'2008 2nd Korea Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad Netizen (East of Eden) Curiosidades Familia: Padres, hermana menor, y prima (la cantante Jini). *'Educación:' **Kyungbock High School. **Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino, Inglés , Japonés. *'Aficiones: '''Videojuegos, películas y música rap. *'Deportes:' Kendo y fútbol. *'Religión:' Católico. * Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong, Kim So Eun, Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Jung Il Woo. * Para el drama Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats, tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook Soo, debido a esto le diagnosticaron artritis degenerativa. *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía. *Tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. *El 4 de febrero (2013) un representante de '''King Kong Entertainment' reveló que “Kim Bum sufrió una infección del norovirus, por tal motivo pasó un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows. * Su lema es: "Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perderé de nuevo" * Durante una entrevista admitió que había salido con seis chicas antes de cumplir los 18. *El 15 de Mayo de 2014 se confirmó oficialmente que había terminado su relación con la actriz Moon Geun Young, con quien habia comenzado a salir después de trabajar juntos en el drama The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi. *'Kim Bum' estuvó más activo en China durante el 2014. Aparte de las películas The Rebirth of Love y Lovers and Movies, antes fue protagonista de un drama "V-Amor" (40 capitulos),que se emitió entre el 21 de julio y 8 de septiembre 2014. * Fue novio de una chica llamada Kim Min Sun, esta misma chica fue novia de Nichkhun (2010) en un programa de "Mnet Scandal" donde chicas normales salían con personas famosas por una semana. *Regresó a la tv coreana con el drama de tvN Hidden Identity. *No le gusta hacer aegyo. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Twitter Oficial *Pagina Oficial Facebook *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day Galería Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Kim Bum - Christmas Eve's Sky thumb|right|300 px|Kim Bum - Home Town Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Nacidos en 1990